Love With Its Forbidden Bonds
by Sorrowsweet
Summary: After the down-fall of the Yuki Family Kingdom, the Yuki twin girls hated the Andersons. But after the two sets of twins meet, will they give up their family pride and fall in love? AU SPIRITSHIPPING and DARK SPIRITSHIPPING. Genderbender Judai and Jaden.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi! This is my first ever story on FanFiction! Alright this is a Spiritshipping and DarkSpiritshippingstory. Maybe other pairings later on. I'm really not that great of a writer so constructive criticism would be great! Story is AU an characters may be OOC. With genderbender Judai and Jaden (who are twin sisters in this fic. FYI Johan and Jesse are twins too)

"blah" = talking

'blah' = personal thoughts

Line = Point of view

Judai = Good Jaden

Jaden = Surpreme King (Queen) or Haou

Johan = Good Jesse

Jesse = Possessed Jesse/Joha or Jehu

Lady Ayukawa =Ms. Fontaine

Warnings: Genderbender, Language, Possible OOCness and Possible OCs

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I will twist it's plot and characters to my own desires.

* * *

"Come on Judai! We shouldn't be in here!"

"Well, technically Rei, this garden isn't off-limits…"

"I don't care! We can get in some serious trouble if we're caught in here!"

"Oh, like what?"

"I don't know. How about _killed_?!"

"If we're caught – which isn't likely as long as I'm here – we at least we have a good excuse. If the village wasn't so poor, we wouldn't have to be stealing the fruit in here! And if wasn't for those _**Andersons**_ our village wouldn't be hungry! They're total tyrants! And– "

"Hush up! I hear someone coming this way!"

* * *

Hey, my name's Judai. Judai Yuki.

I'm from a small island you couldn't even find on a map. I'm also one of its two kingdom's princess… Well, I _was_. Actually, I would be a royal queen now, along with my twin sister Jaden. "Large and in charge," as they say. Not that _Anderson_ family. You see, for years our two families have been rivals. My family ruled in the northern, eastern, and western part of the island, and the Anderson family in the southern area. The Andersons we're always invading our peaceful little kingdom. Last time, unfortunately, they succeeded. My father was killed in battle and my mother was captured. Then – after insuring Jaden and my own safety first – killed herself. My sister and I were forced to flee into hiding along with my mother's closest lady named Emi Ayuawa (Jaden and I call her Lady Ayuawa). After settling in a small ignored village I met two of my best friends: Rei and Asuka. They're the only ones in the whole village that know about Jaden's, Lady Ayuawa's, my past. Lady Ayuawa doesn't know that though. And she doesn't need to. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. It may hurt _me_ but I'm willing to trust them with my** life**. I have kind russet colored eyes and short, brown hair with a patch of orange on top. Jaden looks just like me, except for her eyes. They're a bright, bone-chilling gold. Her personality isn't the friendliest either.

That was about fifteen years ago. So here I am – age eight-teen – trying to help my small poor village. My home and the home of my family and friends.

Damn them. That tyrant king. That snobby queen. And those two twins: Jesse and Johan. Just if you're curious, Jesse is older than Johan by nearly two minutes is what I've heard. I've also heard they have to completely different personalities. Johan is supposed to be the sweet one. The less hasty one. And the not as horny one. Jesse – to say at least – is just like his _dear_ old dad: ruthless, cruel, cold, perverted, and has an attitude problem. I hate to admit it but he's a bit like my sister. But she knows where to cross the line on all the above and she's **not** perverted. No matter what Asuka says. Don't listen to her. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet. Neither have I. Unlike those Andersons, my sister and Ihave a heart and show respect for anyone younger or less fortunate than us. I don't know which Anderson twin is which though. They're not identical because one has golden eyes and the other has green. Also the golden eyed one has darker teal hair. I just forget which one is Johan and which one is Jesse. I've never seen them personally. Not that I know of, anyway.

* * *

"Hide!" The brunette whispered to Blaire. Said girl jumped behind a tall rose bush. Judai skidded behind a big, solid oak tree. Both poor village girls held their breath.

_With Johan_

A certain green eyed blunette and his wealthy high class friend Jim were walking through the Anderson family's garden on their horses.

The blunette, otherwise known as Prince Johan, was dressed in a fine silk suit with a teal coloring that evenly matched against his own blue spiky mane. Golden buttons lined down the shirt. His white boots were nearly spotless. On the end of his sleeves were small frills. The Prince was currently sited on a white stallion of the highest value named "Sapphire."

Jim, one of Jesse's closest friends, was in a brown and black suit with a white blouse underneath partly showing. His left eye was covered bandage after bandage and a brown hat covered his short, jet black hair.

"Your Majesty?"

"You can just call me Johan. What?" the young man answered.

"Are you _really_ going to try and dance with every young woman in your entire kingdom tonight at you and Prince Jesse's 19th birthday celebration? Your dad seemed serious when he said you and your brother **would **do so." Jim asked. Johan merry chuckled at his tone of voice that told him he was mostly joking.

Mostly.

Johan laughed, "What? No way! There are hundreds of young women in the kingdom. **Hundreds**. Dad's only joking! I think. Besides, he's just trying to find us both a lady. He said both my insane twin brother and I were going to inherit the throne to his kingdom one day and we have to be married. Like he cares though." Johan stiffed a snicker,

"Jesse would probably have me thrown into the dungeons the second he gets the power to!" Johan continued, laughing. Johan was only joking, but with Jesse… That was something to keep in mind. Jim opened his mouth to continue the little conversation when the prince heard a twig snap to the left side of him. The blunette snapped his head around.

* * *

Judai and Rei could see who was coming now. There were two of them, side by side on horseback. Judai recognized one of them (from the information she heard) immediately.

'_An Anderson twin. Dammit._'

This was her first time to see one of them _personally_ but she would know him a mile away. Blue spikish hair and green eyes. Which twin is this one though? Johan or Jesse? Either way she hated him. Despised him. Curse him in her **sleep**. He was wearing blue silk clothes with a golden lining and buttons. On the ends of his sleeves where small frills. The _Prince_ was riding a white horse.

As they _very_ slowly came into sight, two brown eyes stared at the two and her ears started eavesdropping on their conversation.

'_Birthday celebration? Tonight? What? This is the first I hear of it! __**NOTHING**__ get's in or out of my village without me knowing about it. __**Nothing**__. '_

As Judai started thinking about it, it came back. She knew about this. It's just been awhile since she had heard any news about it. Hopefully Lady Ayukawa forgot about it. When she had found out about it she said at first Judai and Jaden couldn't go. Not that she would've wasted her damn time on such a stupid event. Plus, she and her sister hated formal things. This would be one of them. But as Lady Ayukawa thought about it she said the brown haired rebel should probably go. She's too old for it and said if soldiers came by looking for young ladies who didn't go the three of them would be in trouble. Judai and Jaden for not going, and Lady Ayukawa for not making them go. But of course Jaden would have done whatever she had wanted, decree or no decree.

As Judai silently prayed her guardian had forgotten about this formal nightmare of a time waster, a small garden snake slithered down a branch from the tree the young girl was hiding behind. Judai is **not** afraid of snakes. Normally. It just… snuck up on her.

The bruenette let out a silent gasp and took a step back – right onto a twig.

_**-*SNAP*- **_

"Dammit!" she quietly cursed. It wasn't loud enough for Rei to hear – who was hiding right next to her tree – but that Anderson twin caught it.

His head jerked in Judai's direction.

"Whose there?!" he yelled forcefully.

When he was talking to his friend, Judai thought he seemed nice enough, but maybe he's not as nice as she thought. But he _is_ an Anderson. Judai mused that she'd be mad too if she had caught an unknown visitor trying to hide from her in her family's _private_ garden. It wasn't a law not to be in this garden. It was a known **fact**.

_'Damn' _

* * *

Alright, if you haven't figured it out yet I'm not exactly the luckiest person on the face of the earth. Ever since the Andersons took over. I trip. I hurt myself. I'm unlucky. No, not clumsy. Just unlucky. I'm graceful at any sort of game or wrestling. Yah, I like to brawl with people a lot. I'm as skilled as a ninja. Just not as quiet obviously. But I'm very respected in my village. Like I said before, there isn't anything that comes in or out of that village that I don't know about. I know about every rumor, every secret, every organization of rebellion, everything. I even overlook the trading of goods, plants, medicines, and food. I'm not the governor or anything just an eight-teen year old girl. I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty important to the village. I know everyone and everyone knows me. They may not all _like_ me, but they all _know _me. But back to my point: I'm unlucky. Jaden's a whole different story. She's calm and cleaver and graceful at _whatever_ she does. I'm kind of jealous.

* * *

Rei was frozen. Judai suddenly wished Rei was Asuka. The older girl was usually who came with judai to get extra food from this garden but today she had a fever. So Rei went with the rebellious brunette instead. And Rei doesn't know what to do if they get caught, which was why she we being so cautious at first.

Judai quickly picked up a rock about the size of her fist and threw it at the tree a couple meters away from where her and Rei were. The green eyed twin and his companion's attention were suddenly on the tree. Judai passed Rei the fruit in her bag and started running towards the secret entrance she, Rei , and Asuka dug. The Anderson's companion looked our way and jumped onto his horse.

"Follow them Shirley!"

The Twin quickly followed suit jumping onto his horse.

"Let's go Sapphire!"

* * *

Tell me. Have you ever tried to out-run a horse? Don't. No one's that fast. Not even Jaden who's the fastest person I know! If Rei and I hadn't taken a different route they would have caught us. The path was incept and filled with roots and weeds covering it. The roots are what stopped the horses. The two following us had to jump off and chase us by foot. After about 3 minutes of them chasing and yelling at Rei and I to stop in the name of the _blah, blah, blah_… We were _way_ ahead of them. Maybe the wish of wanting to keep Rei and me alive kept me running. I'll never know. Anyway, so yah, after about 3 minutes of them chasing and yelling at us we stopped at a fork in the path. I, being as clever as I am, already knew this path. The path on the left was the one that led to the secret entrance. Now that I thought about it, the entrance was so small they would ketch us by the time one of us got out with the food.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

As much as Judai hated the Andersons she cared for Rei more. She started to push her towards the left signaling for her to go. Rei opened who mouth to protest when the boys stared catching up to the girls again.

"Go Rei! I'll catch up with you!" Judai pushed one of her best friends to the left and then took off down the right passage.

The right passage would take the despite brunette in a big circle and Judai was already out of breath. She knew one of them would probably catch her around the circle but she kept running to give Rei more time. As she predicted, they split up as her and Rei did. The Anderson Twin ran right after the Yuki Twin, and his buddy took off after Rei.

_'Damn'_

_ 'Damn'_

_ 'Damn'_

_ 'DAMMIT ALL'_

_With Johan_

"Who's there?!" The bluenette yelled forcefully.

_'It was probably an animal…'_

_ 'But then again, animals don't curse.'_

Suddenly, the twin saw a tree a couple meters from where he heard the twig break. He and Jim quickly walked over. When Johan thought he saw nothing was there, Jim turned around and ran over to his horse named Shirley. Then the green eyed Anderson saw why: behind the tree near where he had heard the curse, a young woman with pretty, short, brown hair started running. Johan say that she looked about his age of eighteen. He didn't get to see her face. In front of her was an even younger girl maybe around the age of fifteen.

By the time Johan was done with his observations of the two, he was already on Sapphire, his loyal horse.

"Let' go Sapphire!" Johan commanded him. He and Jim could have easily stopped them if the brunette girl hadn't led them to an older path.

'_This must not have been their first time in this garden…'_

"Crap." Jim said.

Johan inwardly cursed. Crap was right. The roots were too entangled for thier horses to get through.

"Guess we run from here." The twin hopped of Sapphire, as Jim did the same with Shirley.

The two friends took off after the young girls. They chased them for what felt like five minutes. Both girls were incredibly fast. For some reason Johan couldn't keep his green eyes off the brown haired one. It was obvious that she was the leader in this twosome fruit stealing spree.

Johan strained his eyes and saw that the path came to a fork. The girls stopped.

_'Good. Now we have some time to catch up to them.'_

The leader started to push the younger one to the left.

_'That bitch. The path on the right was probably the way out. She was going to leave her here as bait so she can escape. That scum! Well, I'm not falling for her treachery!'_

"I'll get the leader. You get the younger one Jim!" Johan half yelled to his best friend. The two boys sprinted after the thieves.

_With Judai_

Judai ran for nearly ten whole minutes in this big circle. That blue haired, green eyed, asshole kept running right behind her. Blood was pounding in her ears. she needed just a short break…

"I… need…" Judai inhaled, "…to……take..a break.."

After a little while more of running the tired girl looked back. No one. Had he given up? Was he just taking a break?

_'Who knows? But as much as I need to get out of here I may pass out if I don't stop and rest.'_

_With Johan_

* * *

Man that girl can run. I could tell she was getting tired though because she started slowing down. But I couldn't take it anymore. If I kept running I might have passed out. So I stopped. And I rested for about a minute and just as I stood up to continue chasing her again Jim stumbled out of some bushes.

* * *

_With Jim_

As Jim chased the young girl, she looked back a couple times. Her eyes were brown and filled with fear.

"Hey! Stop! Halt! Quit Running!" Jim spared a few breaths to call out his command.

The path was straight with only a few turns. It then connected to another path. The young girl kept on running. At the end of the path Jim saw a tall, long hedge that looked like it endlessly ran left to right. A little way to the right he saw a small opening that went half through the hedge and half through the ground.

Jim was confused. "What is..?"

She sled through it easily and sprinted through the woods beyond the garden. As Jim approached it soundlessly, he realized it was even smaller up close.

"Genius."

The opening was just big enough for a young _lady_ to get in but too small for a man the same age to get through. And on the other side he could see a small bolder that the girls probably would have rolled in the way of the hole so dogs or other small animals couldn't get out.

"So they have been here before." Jim told himself.

Jim looked up to see rain clouds coming from over the hedge, so by the time some tracking dogs could get here to track her, the rain would have washed the scent away.

_'I need to report this to Prince Johan'_

Jim took off sprinting through the garden where there were no paths. He stumbled out of bushes to revel Prince Johan right in front of him.

_With Johan_

After Jim stumbled out of the bushes he explained to the tired twin about the opening in the hedge.

"… so the hole was too small for me to fallow after her. And we can't get a dog to track her sent 'cause the rain will wash it away, Mate.

_'So, that girl… She wasn't abandoning her comrade! She wasn't being selfish! She was helping her! She must be loyal to risk losing her own life for her friend. Wow. I'm touched. Being around Johan, Mom, and Dad so much, I don't see that too much. I guess I judged her to quickly…'_

"Jim, go to the castle and tell my dad. Come back with a few soldiers to make sure there isn't anyone else, got it? Johan finished.

Johan inhaled a big breath and started running after that brave, brown haired girl again.

So, whad' ya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Confused? Let me hear what you have to say! I'l update soon if I get at _least_ 5 reviews saying it's okay and I should continue. REMEMBER: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

~Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the next Chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked chapter 1! ^.^ Sorry it took awhile for me to upload chapter 2… I couldn't figure out how to do it… -_-;

"blah" = talking

'blah' = personal thoughts

Line = Point of view

Judai = Good Jaden

Jaden = Supreme King (Queen) or Haou

Johan = Good Jesse

Jesse = Possessed Jesse/Johan or Jehu

Lady Ayukawa =Ms. Fontaine

Warnings: Genderbender, Language, Possible OOCness and Possible OCs

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I will twist it's plot and characters to my own desires.

_With Judai_

"Oh, great!" The tired brunette sarcastically sighed out loud.

It started raining.

And she was still a good half hour away from the opening. So yah, Judai basically went in one big circle around the garden.

_ 'I hope Rei got out. If she didn't, all never be able to forgive myself.'_

_With Johan_

After a while of sprinting Johan finally saw the thieving brunette came into view. She was quickly walking.

"Stop!" Johan yelled loud enough for her to hear.

She looked back. She had bright, russet eyes, pretty pale skin and a startled look on her face.

The shocked bluenette felt his eyes open a bit bigger and his mouth dropped some.

_'Wow. She's beautiful…even though her face is all dirty and in the rain'_

Johan stopped sprinting when he felt his cheeks start to turn pink.

At least she wouldn't see I'm blushing. My face was already red from all the running.

She then quickly turned around and took off again.

Now that I thought about it… What would I do if I caught her? She _was_ stealing. And from the royal family. If I know my father, the king, like I think I do, she would be thrown in the dungeons for life probably, or killed. Just for stealing some fruit. She was practically dressed in rags though – a shirt and shorts that were stitched together by rags. She was obviously very poor. Very. When I ketch her I'll first ask why she was stealing. Depending on the reason, I'll either turn her over to Dad or give her a warning.

'_Please have a good reason…'_

_With Judai_

Judai was quickly walking down the path. The rain felt really good against her sweaty skin. Her short presence of peace vanished when she heard:

"Stop!" The sudden noise startled her. Judai then stopped and looked back to find the Anderson twin about 40 leaps from where she was.

_'Damn'_

Judai saw his eyes open a little bit more and his mouth drop some too.

_'Great. He probably was stunned at how dirty and ragged I looked.'_

_'Damn him. I don't need his opinion.'_

Judai turned back around and ran like her life depended on it. Which it did. If this was Jesse, she knew, her life would be hell if he caught me. She _would_ die. If this was Johan she _may_ have a chance to live. Maybe. Besides, she'd only _heard _he's kinder. That's not a known fact. For the first time in a while she was scared.

_'Please let me get out of here not caught!'_

It was pouring down rain now. And that twin is right on my heals. I started to think about Asuka and Lady Ayukawa. Jaden and Rei. My village… I'll look after them in heaven. Or hell. Whichever I end up in. I could have been kinder in my life…

Rei!

Had she been caught? Was she hurt? Dammit! If he hurt or killed her I'll make his life **hell**.Or I'll **drag him down** **there** when I go.

The rain clouded my vision and I was soaked from head to toe. I could tell I was going up a rocky cliff. If I fell down he would get me. If I fell off the fall would kill me. We were that high up.

I suddenly stopped. I was that top of the cliff. The prince was about 6 feet away.

_'Shit'_

I heard a boulder fall and the section of the cliff I was standing on started to crumble. The big rock that fell was probably the keystone for the cliff I was on and the rain must have shifted it.

I felt gravity take affect and I started falling to my death.

I'm so unlucky.

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. I can personally say it's an accurate fact.

I saw my mother rocking me to sleep.

I saw my father playing with me.

I saw Jaden stealing extra dessert with me.

I saw my three year old self and a three year old Jaden being cared out of my family's burning palace by Lady Ayukawa; running from the Anderson's family soldiers.

The rest of my life was manly me growing up in my poor village. The one I would never see again.

I closed my eyes and let out a fatal scream, reaching my hand up as if I would grab on to something.

_'Goodbye cruel world. I'd say it was nice knowing you, but that would be a lie.'_

Then Judai stopped falling. The rain beat violently against her head and thunder clashed in the terrified brunette's ears as she opened her eyes to look at striking green ones.

_With Johan_

The ground beneath the beautiful thief crumbled and fell. She closed her eyes and screamed which about broke the royal twin's heart. As instinct, Johan slid against the ground, reached over the edge of the broken cliff and grabbed her hand. She opened her salient brown eyes and looked straight into the prince's with an emotion he couldn't read. Johan pulled her up and she continued starring at him. The two of them both stood up and he looked in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Which were now filled with… Anger?

Why is she angry?

_With Judai_

As Judai was pulled up by the blue haired, green eyed prince she continued starring at him. A member of the family she absolutely hated saved her life.

He saved me! Why? His dad, the king, would know who I am. My sister and I are the only people in the whole kingdom who have brown and orange hair and brown eyes (and Jaden's golden). Sure, people have chocolate or orange colored hair or brown or gold eyes. But Jaden and I are the only two people who have them all. It's a Yuki family trait! Did the "king" not tell them our characteristics? As the rightful heirs to his kingdom's throne it would have been wise to tell all the soldiers and lords and ladies and commoners and slaves and the princes to keep a look out for me and Jaden. Does he even know the Yuki Twins are still alive? If it wasn't for Lady Ayukawa we would be dead. Maybe the king doesn't know… Or was it just this Anderson Twin didn't want me to die? Maybe this is the nice one… Johan was the kind one's name…

But still. How embarrassing! My family's enemy – the ones responsible for the wars going on all around, the ones responsible for the hunger, the naked, the poor, and my family's death.

_'DAMMIT! Does he think I'll respect him and his family because he saved me? Does he think I'll bow down, thank him, and beg for mercy? Fool. I will not let my pride fall so easily! Death would have been better than to be saved by an Anderson! Death!'_

"Are you going to thank the one who saved you?!" a voice took Judai out of her mind's angry ranting.

_**-*SLAP*-**_

Judai slapped him harder than hell itself. Like the proud Yuki said before, death would have been better than being saved by this jerk.

_'"Nice twin" my ass! Guess this one is Johan. Or maybe it __**is**__ Jesse and it's just all those Andersons are cruel, ruthless, disrespecting, passive, and jackasses! I wish I knew for sure…'_

Judai glared daggers at the young handsome man.

_'Are you going to thank the one who saved you?' That bastard! I could care less that he saved me! Why the hell would one of those Andersons save me? What's the catch?'_

"You arrogant bastard! Burn in hell! Do you have any idea what you and your family have done! It's all you Andersons fault! Damn you!" Judai let her thoughts speak it an fuming tirade.

The embarrassed brunette turned around and ran as fast as her skinny legs would take her. She's definitely not going to that stupid, idiotic, waste of time party now. She'd sneak out with Jaden.

"I'd have to have a death wish to do something _that_ brainless." Judai muttered darkly to herself.

Lady Ayukawa could make her _go_ but she can't make Judai _attend_.

_'I don't think I'll tell her, Alexis or Blaire about what just happened. If that prince didn't kill me they would.'_

And you know, Judai smiled knowingly to herself, she didn't care if it _was_ his birthday.

As Judai kept running away, Judai couldn't stop herself from saying those two words. She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you..."

_'…I think…'_

_With Judi (Back in the village)_

"JUDAI!!!! YOUR ALIVE!!!" were the first words the tired girl heard as she walked into Lady Ayukawa's and the Yuki Twin's shack of a home. The string of shouts came from Rei. Lady Ayukawa suddenly ran over to Judai and embraced her like she'd never see her again.

_'I guess Rei told her about the running into the Anderson twin and his friend.'_

"Rei I'm so happy you were able to get out! For a while I thought you had been caught and – " Judai couldn't complete the sentence.

"_I_ get caught?!?! _You_ were the one who went in circles as I escaped! I thought you had been trapped! I'm so – "

_**-*WHACK*-**_

_** -*WHACK*-**_

Rei was cut off by Jaden whacking us both on the head. Judai turned around to see her twin sister's horrifying glower.

"You idiots! Why were you gathering and sealing fruit from the royal garden?! You could have been killed! You will surely be killed if you went to the birthday celebration tonight! The other one may have seen Rei's face but she's too young to go! How could you have been so irresponsible?!?! How long have you been doing this?!?! Is Asuka in on this too?!?!" Jaden hurriedly bawled. Lady Ayukawa crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. I was her turn to speak.

"Juadi, bathe and get your fine dress on. We'll have to leave in a sort time now. And get a towel, dear! You're soaking wet! Well? Go! Go! We don't have time to spare!"

"Wait, what about Jaden? And Asuka?" Judai asked. If they didn't have to go, surely** Judai** wouldn't…

"Jaden's been ready to go since you left!"

Judai looked again at her sister to find she indeed had her black and golden dress on and her hair was properly brushed.

Lady Ayukawa continued, "Asuka's as sick as a dog! She won't be attending the celebration."

Judai raised her mouth to protest about unfairness but her red and white dress was shoved into her ruff hands.

"GO! NOW, JUDAI! Jaden go help your sister…" she sighed irritatedly.

So… Here's Chap. 2!! Hope you liked it! For you Dark Spiritshippers out there, Jaden and Jesse _should_ meet in the next chapter but if not then in chapter 4! I'll update again if I get at _least_ 5 reviews again. =) REMEMBER: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

~Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again! Sorry for the wait but I had a MAJOR essay and everytime I got on the computer was only to work on it. ^.^" This chapter is not only shorter, but it's crap. Total crap.

"blah" = talking

'blah' = personal thoughts

Line = Point of view

Judai = Good Jaden

Jaden = Surpreme King (Queen) or Haou

Johan = Good Jesse

Jesse = Possessed Jesse/Joha or Jehu

Lady Ayukawa =Ms. Fontaine

Warnings: Genderbender, Language, Possible OOCness, possible OCs,

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I will twist it's plot and characters to my own desires.

_With Judai_

By now, the rain had stopped its downpour.

Judai's pout curved into a small smirk. Jaden would get of this castle in record's time. And she _was_ her sister; Jaden would take her with her.

I'm in this GAINT ball room leaning against a wall trying to think of a way to get out. Rei's waiting outside in the woods with a young horse to get Jaden out of this hell hole. (Lucky girl…) There's a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. The tiles on the floor look like marble and there are family portraits everywhere. The _last _thing I need is to see their faces here. But this _is _their home. (*coughcought the home they _stole_ coughcough*) It looks like hundreds of young women are here. They're all chatting away, having little fantasies of being one of the princes' wives. Yuck. Gross. **Revolting**. There are also some men here. Most are kings and other princes invited to come. There also barons, lords, counts... Anything of "high class". On the left and right side of every window and door way there is knight's armor.

I'm not wearing a really puffy, frilly, and sparkly dress like some of the other girls here. I'm just wearing a v-cut blood red and snow white silk dress. The sleeves stop a couple inches after my elbows and are meet by my red gloves. The torso area is white with a thick red liner on the top. There's a red sash around my waste that leads the crimson coloring to rest of the dress . The dress widens at the bottom with a clean cut. My short brunette hair had a small red bow on the side. Lastly, I have a golden locket with a picture of my parents on one side and a picture of Jaden on the other. I never take that locket off. Never. My dress and my locket are the two most valuable things I own. Jaden's wearing a shadowy dress that would put the night to shame. It has a small 'puff' at the shoulder's tips and her sleeves cover her whole arms. A golden trim contrasts against the dark dress.

_With Jaden_

Jaden took a few looks around the grand ballroom in an attempt to find her overly dramatic older sister. As soon as the twins had walked in, Judai's sudden ambition to escape was replaced by the aspiration to eat. ("But it's _free food_! We might as well eat of we're here, right?" were Judai's exact words.) Judai heatedly sighed at her older sister's attention span (which was that of a two year old's) and made her way across the room alone.

"All right, where's the balcony or a door? I have no desire to further dissipate my time in such an inexcusable excuse of a – " Jaden abruptly stopped her sentence as a young lady walked beside her.

"To many people will witness me cursing in this palace…" Jaden mumbled to herself while walking as quickly as she could without tripping over.

Her eyes locked with her goal of the night: the balcony! It was almost half way across the room to the young lady's right.

_'There it is' _Jaden inwardly smirked.

Jaden promptly made way towards the glass doors. She was uncouthly stopped by a man (or was it a woman?) with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was wore a long blue over coat.

Pulling Jaden's hand into his own he asked, "Would this fiiiinne la_dy_ due me the pppplllleas_ure_ of **dan**cing with the young mag_nifi_cent Lord Chronosss?" the s/he slurred his words.

Jaden kept a solid chilling poker-face, "Unhand me you drunken basterd. Unless you wish to see hell's pits of flames."

Lord Chronos frowned a pouted slighty, before pushing Jaden against wall, pinning her shoulders down, and again asked to dance. Jaden, being a sly mastermind, slid her small arms around his neck bringing him closer to her – trying not to pass out from the stench of alcohol – and

_**-*WHAM*-**_

Kneed him were the sun don't shine.

He tumbled over in pain, causing a few onlookers to stop and stare at the intimidating brunette twin violent self defense assault.

She then made her way over to the balcony's door way.

_With Johan_

Jim and three soldiers found the soaking Anderson Prince as he walked back to the castle. Johan had two of the men go back and get the horses. The last soldier, along with Jim, went to do something about the passage hole in the hedge. Johan then continued to the castle alone.

"Hey, Prince Johan!"

I turned my head and smiled. It was my old friend Prince Sho. I guess he was visiting for me and Jesse's birthday (mostly for me). Sho has an older brother named Ryou whom my brother gave the nick-name "Kaiser." Similar to my brother, they share the same personality traits. They're cold, ruthless, and downright unfriendly. But unlike Johan, Ryou is quieter and more patient. Sho is one my best friends, along with Jim. The two brothers are princes of a nearby kingdom. Our fathers trade with each other so we're never at war with them thankfully.

"Hey Sho! Remember, you don't have to say 'Prince'." Johan cheerfully greeted.

"Oh yeah! Uhh, Johan? Why are soaking wet? Did you take a walk and didn't come back in time when it started raining or something?" Sho asked somewhat puzzled.

"Yah, kind of… But I met a stranger in the royal garden. Two strangers." Sho noticed Johan's somewhat distant and confused tone.

"Well, you can tell me. By the time you get dried off and put your formal clothes on for your party you'll already be late."

"Fine."

The blue haired princes both walked off to Johan's bathing chamber to dry off and tell his story. Sho would understand and Johan need someone to tell and talk with about that girl.

_With Johan (still)_

I was telling Sho from when Jim and I heard the twig snapping to where she almost fell to her doom and I saved her, got slapped, and she ran off mumbling thank you. Of course, I skipped of the part when my eyes widened, my mouth dropped, and blushed a bit. I didn't need him mocking me about _that_. He seemed pretty interested in my story.

_With Sho _

Wow. Talk about an interesting story. Johan and Jim were taking a walk, found two unknown young women stealing some fruit, took off after them, at a fork in the path, Johan ran after the "Disloyal bitch", stopped and found Jim who told him she let the little girl go to the secret passage way, saved her from nearly falling to her death, was slapped after he saved her, was cursed at, and barely heard the mumbled words "Thank you". Wow. I couldn't keep myself from nearly suffocate from laughing when he told me she slapped him after he asked if she was going to thank him. That was too funny. My laughter attracted my older brother Ryou, who came into the room and asked what was so funny and why we weren't at the birthday celebration. Johan answered the second question, saying he was still getting ready. I – still laughing – told him that Johan was slapped by some strange girl after he **saved** her from falling to her death. He cracked a rare smile – are more like a smirk – and asked where Johan's brother Johan was. We told him he was probably at the party. Ryou nodded and left.

_With Johan_

After Kaiser left, I through a shoe at Sho to get him to stop laughing. When he was done Ithe teal headed Anderson prince continued:

"I was so confused when she cursed at me after I saved her. I don't even _know_ the girl. She's probably angry at the way my dad has been ruling. But when she was screaming at me, it sounded so personal to her, like something had happened to _her_."

"If I were her I would've thanked you and begged for mercy, after being caught stealing." Sho stated a bit nervously.

"She did say thanks I think… After she was done cursing and ran off, she looked back and I _thought_ I heard her mumble 'Thank you…'" Johan couldn't help smiling some at the memory. It hurt for some beautiful stranger to yell at him like that (NO ONE had ever talked to him like that except maybe his father) after saving her life but her saying thanks made his heart skip a beat.

"I see… Do you like her?" he asked with a cheesy smile

"W-what? What makes y-you say t_-that_?" Johan touchily questioned him. He took back his words nearly instantly, hearing the stuttering.

"Because," he started, his face still holding the smile, "you blushed a little bit when you said after you talked with Jim you caught up with her and you saw her face. And you smiled dreamily when you just told me she **did** say thank you. And you stuttered on your last two questions."

Johan merely stared at him for a minute.

_'Crap, he's smarter than I thought! I didn't even need to tell him I blushed when I saw her face. But wait! I don't like her! I __**can't**__ like her! I don't even know her name. And the only time I have even heard her voice was when she first cursed after she stepped on the twig and when she screamed when she fell! What a dreamy voice… NO! __**I do not like her!**__'_

"NO. **I DO NOT LIKE HER.**" Johan voiced his last thoughts sternly. "Come on; let's go down to the party. If my Dad finds out I'm late, I'll be in serious trouble!"

But Sho didn't drop the subject.

"Do you think she'll be here? Would you arrest her for insulting you and assaulting you?"

"First off, Sho, she'd have to be crazy if she came here after _that_. I might have to arrest her for stealing, but that's only if I see her again. I wouldn't waste my time looking for her when she only stole some fruit." I asked.

"Eh, I bet you would waste you time to find her, so you could she her face again…"

"No, I wouldn't." The darker haired blunette told Sho.

"Sure…" Sho visibly trembled, "Look, here comes Jesse." He squeaked in a small voice.

_With Jesse_

"Dammit, where is that pinheaded brother of mine…" I mumbled under my breath.

Dad asked me to go get him and he wasn't in the ballroom. If Johan ditched, Dad will rip him limb from limb. I don't blame him though, this party thing is lame. Dad just wants us to find two girls to be Johan's and my wife. I don't want the most gorgeous lady in here to be _my_ wife if she's as dim as a burnt out candle. I want someone who is as clever and sly as I am with just as good looks. _That's _going to be _hard _to find. I don't see why I even _need_ a wife though. But don't get me wrong though, I love messing around with women; toying with them. But, this ball is a waste of my damn time. Maybe not for Johan, (who needs all the help he can get) but I'll have him and his wife thrown into the dungeons so he can't over throw me. Even so, most of the women in the ball room either know me to well and are scarred of me, or they act like a total whore in front of me. Like I stated before, I need a lady who is sly, beautiful, strong, and, heh, good in bed. Someone a lot like myself.

I looked a head and saw my dense brother and his denser friend.

"Sure… Look, here comes Jesse." I heard Sho squeal in an irritating voice.

I marched right up to Johan, completely ignoring his friend.

"Damn Johan! Where the hell have you been? Dad sent me on a wild goose chase looking for you! He wants to talk to you about something." I yelled at him.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Why the hell should I fucking know! Go ask him you lazy ass!"

He just stood there and blinked.

Man, he was pissing me off.

"**WELL? GO ALREADY! IF YOUR NOT AT THAT LAME PARTY **_**I'LL**_** BE HELD RESPONSIBLE SO GO ALREADY DAMMIT!**"

That did it. He quickly nodded and left. Sho retreated to the party going on down stairs.

Knowing Dad would be angry if I ditched, I did an angry, heavy sigh and fallowed my dimwit brother.

As I went down the big stairwell the sound of music, meaningless chatter, and people dancing on the dance floor reached my ears. I scanned over the room to see if anything interesting was going on. Like if some drunken guy was harassing some slut or something.And It did. Over in the corner a little a ways from the balcony some prick was rolling over in pain from someone hitting his cock. Around that area people were staring at some brown haired lady who was walking away with her back turned away from me. Guess the asshole tried to make a wrong move on her and she hit him where it hurts.

_'Ouch. That looked like it really hurt. It doesn't look like she had any help either.'_

"Umm… E-e-e-e-excuse me… Y-y-your H-highness…?"

Jesse turned to look at some slave girl.

"What?" the arrogant price asked coldly.

"Umm… H-his M-m-majesty, the k-king, requested your p-presents at the top of the s-s-s-s-stairwell."

"Great. What does the old man want _now_?" Jesse asked to no one. He looked at the girl again. She had brown hair and green eyes. And she was terrified of him.

_'Humph, let's have a bit of fun…'_

Jesse slowly turned around and stared her down. Her legs were trembling out of fear.

The man smirked, "So, do you –"

He was cut off. She did a scared shriek and took off the other way.

"…That was fast…"

The bluenette then started to walk to the stairway. When he arrived, Johan was already there being talked to my their father.

_With Johan_

"And furthermore son…" Johan dozed off from there.

Dang, Dad just keeps on going with this wife thing! He keeps saying that I need to choose a pretty woman for my wife in order to become King. And that I'm lucky I get to _choose_ a wife instead of getting in a arranged marriage like he was. And _blah blah _blah…

Johan kept going through his own thoughts and failed to notice his pissed off older brother come in. With that the king slurred his words for Jesse and wouldn't let Johan-who had just heard the conversation- leave. Every time the poor blunette _tried_ to leave, he was pulled right back into the conversation. It was hard to take him seriously though – he looked like he had a _little too much _to drink.

_With Jaden_

Jaden looked around one last time for Judai. It didn't matter _that_ much if she left her hungry older sister here; Lady Ayukawa would come pick her up.

'_Come on Jaden! Your almost there… Made it! Yes! Finally'_

A more than frightening smile came to the young brunette's face as her hand curled around the long door handle. With a push, it opened to find a huge terrace. To Jaden's left and right there were long swirled stairs which led to a trail that went around the castle for as long as her amber eyes could see. As soon as she finds Rei and her horse, she'd be home free!

_'If some soldier doesn't bring me back that is.'_

"Finally, I can get out of this damn hell hole!"

Jaden started to head for the right staircase when she heard:

"Hey! Are you lost?"

_'Crap! Why me?'_

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I said, are you lost?" the voice yelled out to me again. It was deep and obviously was male. With a turn to the shadows, the only thing the apprehensive brunette could see was the outline of a body.

"Damn! I don't need this right now…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, _Princess_?" he yelled out in a mocking tone. Jaden ignored his sarcasm.

"No. I am **not **lost… _Your mightiness_." The younger Yuki Twin's cold icy voice replied to him, mockery wrapped warmly around her words.

The stranger walked over to Jaden and out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. Jaden scanned over him.

_ 'Dark teal hair, orange eyes, superior attitude… an Anderson twin. Shit, I don't have time for this prick's crap. Is Judai okay?'_

If Jaden was afraid, she sure as hell didn't show it. She stood tall.

_With Jesse_

When Dad had finished his idiotic speech Johan and I left. As soon as foolish brother finished walking down the stairs he was attacked by a group of girls asking if he would dance with him. I saw a group waiting for me as well, so I decided to go around. I turned around and entered the main hall again. I walked up to the fifth door on the right and opened it. It led to a small room where I presume a couple servants slept in. I walked up to the only window in the room and opened it. Beneath it, a couple meters down, was the far left side of the balcony. A big shadow kept the most of the view hidden from me. I smirked, and jumped out. A few moments later I was standing on the balcony. I dusted of my sleeves and turned to my right only to stop in my place. There, looking around was that girl that hit that guy's cock. Damn, her backs turned around again; I can't see her face!

_'Her! What is she doing here?'_

"Finally, I can get out of this damn hell hole!"

Jesse smirked again.

_'Looks like she's trying to ditch this place too.'_

The short haired brunette started to walk to the right staircase but Johan made an attempt to see her face. Hearing her voice wasn't enough for him.

"Hey! Are you lost?"

Personally, the elder Anderson Twin couldn't care less if she was.

He grinned. he could just take her back to _his_ room for tonight.

She didn't say anything. She looked frozen. Jesse sneered, he was getting kinda pissed off now.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I asked, are you lost?" the less-than-nice prince yelled out to her again.

This time see the young girl turned around to see who was calling her. Her eyes scanned right over Jesse, failing to see him in the dark shadow casted over him.

_'Damn, forget just for tonight! How about for a couple years! She's fucking __HOT__!_

Jesse could see her face now. She had cold, radiate amber eyes. They glowed dangerously.

"Damn! I don't need this right now…" Jesse's ears barely managed to make out her mumbled words.

_'Has a bit of an attitude I see…'_

"What was that _princess_?" the smirking bluenette loudly asked her in a mocking tone.

"No. I am **not **lost… _Your_ _mightiness._" The brown haired young woman answered in a tone just as mockingly.

Jesse smirked and walked out of the shadows. Her eyes stayed blazing.

"I'm guessing you don't know you're not supposed to be here. I'm a correct?" the proud Anderson prince questioned.

"No, actually, you're not. I know very well I shouldn't be here.

Jesse stood in front of her examining her body.

_'Sexy…'_

"Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be checking out the whores inside?" a small smirk lined her face, "And how the hell did you now I was here? Were you fallowing me?" she harshly interrogated the prince.

Jesse instantly intently looked at the brash young woman not much young than himself. And he couldn't believe some stranger was standing up to him! And a woman! She talked to him as if he wasn't royalty!

_…And I kind of _like_ it…_

"Well, for your first question: I was going around my pack of adoring fans. As for your second question: As much as love messing around with a woman's feelings and body, Dad's being too strict with this shit. Plus, I think I'm already checking out a whore."

She narrowed her eyes at the bluenette and gave him a hell of a cold stare, almost sending a shiver down _his _spine. She opened her mouth to protest the last statement but the young man continued before she could say a nasty remark.

"Thirdly, I didn't know you were out here. And since I jumped out through a window and not from the door, I couldn't have been fallowing you. Jesse finished with an icy smirk.

With a headed glare the brunette raised her hand to strike the overconfident man , but her eyes looked beyond his showering orange ones to the balcony door and she put her hand down, clutching her fist.

She was thrown a questioning look – which she ignored – and Jesse snapped his head around to the door. One of the king's royal guards had opened the big doors. Jesse knew he went by the name of O'Brien. Not only is he one of my father's guards, he's also his most trusted one. He was our army's head commander when we attacked the old kingdom that was once here. Axel whore a mean expression on his face. He bowed to me and said:

"Excuse me Your Highness," he said to me. Then he looked at the girl and said,

"But _she _shouldn't be out here." His hand shot out and grabbed my blue eyed "friend" and started to drag her away.

"Hey! Let go of me asshole! I SAID LET GO!" she struggled.

I grabbed O'Brien's hand and forcefully removed it from her. I then scooped her up in my arms and held her bridal style. Her eyes widened for a moment, trying to figure out why I'm helping her.

"That's ok O'Brien, she's with me." I said and throw him my infamous smirk.

The soldier looked at her skeptically seeing through our "together" act. I inwardly smirked.

_'What's her name though...?.'_

O'Brien must have thought that was enough because he did a slight nod and walked back inside.

Alright that's it for now. I haven't looked over it so there may be a lot of mistakes. I'll fix it later, though . I'm not going to give you a curtain number of review you have to post before a update but it's ALWAYS welcome! O! Also, if any one has any ideas, message me about it! I already have the main plot thought up but any side stories would be nice =^-^=

Side question: Should I make a lemon (later in the story line)? (different posting but to go with this story and obviously rated M)

REMEMBER: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! (this chapter's gonna' need it :'( )

~Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi~


	4. Chapter 4

I RETURN FROM THE DEAD!

Hehehe :D Anywho, you're all probably asking yourselves: "Where the hell have you been?" Well, here's my lame excuse for an excuse (ha, funny…) : My computer CRASHED. Yes, you read that correctly: CRASHED. I had put SO MUCH FRIGGIN' WORK into this chapter, and the computer committed suicide during my typing. So now I have to give you this rushed crap! Isn't that _BRILLIANT_? No. But, hopefully you won't track me down and create a mob outside my bedroom window… cuz that'd be creepy. But thank you to my fabulous readers! Your awesome comments made me feel better while I was sulking in my little corner! :D YAY!

To my readers who actually put up with my lateness: I'm going to change the rating to **M (Due to Strong Language, (mild or not-so-mild)Adult Situations, Sexual Dialogue, and possible lemon/lime if I can successfully type one XP. ****Next time I post a chapter to this story it will be posted under M,**** so don't go lookn' for it under T.) Thank you. **

"blah" = talking

'blah' = personal thoughts

Line = 1st person Point of view

Warnings: Genderbender, Language, Possible OOCness and Possible OCs

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN. YOU NO SUE.

* * *

_Jaden_

After he had answered the young brunette's questions Jaden raised her hand to slap him.

_'Damn bastard…'_

Her golden eyes swept passed him for a moment and landed on the door.

_'A royal guard! This may end badly…'_

The orange eyed twin looked a bit confused as he spun his head around to see the guard open the door and walk towards the duo. He didn't look friendly; he was tall and muscular, with dark skin and hair. He bowed to the elder Anderson twin and addressed him.

"Excuse me Your Highness,"

His dark eyes looked at Jaden, "But _she_ shouldn't be out here." The guard announced, his words dripping with venom.

His hand reached out and grabbed the young woman's arm and started to drag her back inside.

_'Dammit! I need to get out of here! I'm __**not**__ going back to that hell hole!'_

"Hey! Let go of me asshole! I SAID LET GO!" The former princess said and started struggling. Her words were unexpectedly calm.

The bluenette did something about that. He grabbed the guard's dark hand and removed the painful grip from Jaden's arm. The Anderson twin wrapped a strong arm around the maiden and scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style.

"That's enough O'Brien. She's with me." He smirked and told the well-built young man. He looked at the two skeptically, not believing him.

* * *

I hate this man. I hate his brother. I hate the rest of his family. So why am I in this situation?

I placed the most charming, non-fake smile I could handle in this position, placed my arms around his neck, and pecked him on the cheek. I mentally gagged. I could _hear_ him smirking.

How can I ever look at my reflection again? I can't. I've dishonored the Yuki Family name! And here I thought _Judai_ would be the one getting into trouble…

That must have been enough proof for "O'Brien", 'cause he nodded and walked back inside.

**JUST IN MY LIFE ALREADY! **_**PLEASE!**_

That Anderson had saved me. But considering what had happened earlier today with my _delightful, innocent_ sister Judai and what happened just now, I wanted to curse and spit at him. But as I always say, patience is a virtue (most of the time). I was pissed off at that _twin_ for assisting me, and at Lady Ayukawa for _making_ me come here and get in this complete and total _mess_.

* * *

"Thank you." Jaden nearly spat in his face, not wanting to lower her and her family's pride anymore than she already had, "but don't think this means 'I owe you one.'" Her voice oozed with acid.

"No problem _Princess_." He said sneering.

Jaden growled warningly. "Put me down."

A cold smirk lined his lips. "Nah, I don't think I will…"

Jaden snarled louder. "I said," her terrifying voice nearly broke the prince's confidence, "**put me down.**" The angry brunette's vice was bone-chillingly calm. Jaden's arm jabbed back and elbowed him in the ribs.

With a slight grunt, his left hand that was holding her legs dropped to recoil to his ribs. Jaden jumped from his hold.

"See you later Prick – I mean Prince – Not so nice knowin' ya." Jaden said as she started off to the stairs.

_'Heh, that sounded like Judai when she's pissed.'_

"Hey wait Girly!" he yelled after the young lady. With a quick sprint, the Anderson grabbed Jaden's hand and ran in front of her, blocking Jaden's path to the stairs.

"Get out of my way. **Now**."

The bluenette smirked, "Ordering around a _Prince_?" he asked.

Jaden smirked in return, "Ordering around a _man_."

He chuckled, "I like you, you're not afraid…"

Jaden growled dangerously.

"So," his eyebrow raised, "what's your name stranger?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Common courtesy to say your own first." Jaden swiftly countered.

She continued, "I wouldn't want to mistake you for your brother."

He looked at Jaden strangely with hinted anger.

"Can't you tell us apart?" he asked.

"I can, I just don't live in an area where they talk much of you and your brother,"

_'Talk_**nicely**_ of you that is…'_

"so I get the two names mixed up."

Jesse lifted his head and chest proudly, "I'm Jesse Anderson; older brother of Johan Anderson! And **don't** you forget it!"

_'So this is Jesse. That means the twin Judai saw earlier today was Johan. The "nice" one. _

_Jesse_

"And your name is…" The bluenette trailed off, waiting for her to give an answer.

She smiled, and made a small laughing noise, "You're so _high and mighty…_ I'm _sure_ you could figure it out."

Jesse frowned, "But there are_ hundreds_ of villages and towns, and their filled with _hundreds_ of young women and _hundreds _of different names! And if you're a countess, princess, or something else from another kingdom, guessing is hopeless."

Jesse eyed her well-designed dress again (he mused that it must have cost a pretty penny), but he found himself slowly starting to imagine the girl without it on.

"Fine, I'll give you some hints." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Are you married?" of course was Jesse's first question.

"No. I'm not married. I haven't even had my first _real_ kiss."

Jesse mentally smirked.

_She's never kissed a guy on the lips before? I could be her first…_

"Are you from another kingdom?"

"No, I'm from your kingdom."

_'I could be her 'first' in _many_ ways.'_

Jesse went down his mental list some more.

"Are you the daughter of a noble?" was Jesse's next question.

_If she's a daughter of one of Dad's court she'll be easy to find._

_Jaden_

Jaden stayed quiet after the last question.

'_Father… Mother…' _

"Nope." She finally lied.

_With Jesse_

_'Damn.'_

"Is it even _possible_ someone as beautiful as yourself could be a commoner…?"

"Sorry, wrong again."

She's not a commoner? What else could she be? A slave? (Jesse noted that slaves outside of his family's castle shouldn't have attended Johan's and his birthday celebration)

_'If she's a slave I could just buy her… _

"You've limited me by a bunch… I'll guess your name now. Is it Angelina? Eve? Abigail? Mary? Elizabeth? Sabrina?" Jesse rattled off random names.

By now Jaden was both irritated and pleased that he was so interested. And of course, Jaden had almost completely forgotten about Rei sneaking her and Judai out of the castle grounds.

"Nope, no, wrong, never, no way, nodda!"

Jesse cursed, frustrated. "Dammit, give me some more hints! I need to at _least _know your flippn' name! Common!"

Jaden pondered about giving the cocky prince information. But maybe he'd leave her alone.

She rolled her eyes, "Has it not occurred to you that I may have been _lying_? And that I just don't want to reveal anything to you? I don't even know you!" she shot at Jesse, "and not that it's any of your business, but my name is…"

Jesse was ready to jump with suspense.

"Jaden." Jaden finally revealed in barley a whisper.

Jesse's heart nearly stopped.

'_Jaden… you will be mine'_

Jaden's sudden shyness vanished as quickly as it had come. "And **don't **you forget it!" she mimicked the Prince in a prideful tone.

_Jesse_

The prince smirked, "That's a… unique name"

* * *

With _Judai_

By now, Judai's unpleasant attitude and her feelings of spite towards Prince-either-Jesse-or-Johan-but-I-don't-really-care-'cause-_they're_-family-overthrew-_my_-family-and-for-that-my-sister-and-I-(as-well-as-most-of-the-kingdom)-hate-them-even-though-one-of-the-two-saved-my-life had vanished as soon as she caught a glimpse of the food table.

Judai had continued to gorge food down her throat, making almost no effort at all to stop and chew.

"MUffF… Thrisss Froods.." the brunette paused and swallowed after finishing stuffing a bread roll in her mouth, "great! I wish I could eat like this all the time! I need to find a basket or something to save for Lady Ayukawa...and Jaden, seeing as she ditched me to go…"

Sudden realization struck the elder Yuki Twin.

"DID JADEN FRICKN' _LEAVE_ ME?"

Judai scanned the room in a state of hysteria.

'_We. Were. Supposed. To. Leave. With. Each. Other. '_

A small voice broke Judai's train of thought, "Have you lost your companion, Miss?"

* * *

Yay! Cliff hanger! I normally like to make my chapter's around 3,000 words (I like reading long chapters and I'm assuming you guys do too), so I'm sorry it's short! T_T I'll try harder next time! I promise! But you're all probably getting kinda restless, yes? But I'm guessing you guys want to punch me in the face for such a lame chapter o_o And as for the names, I _had_ to include Eve and Sabrina 'cause those are my two favorite names in the whole wide world and Abigail… is kinda like my name -.- so yeah – I'm not to creative =P I hope you enjoyed, anyways!

Oh, and FWI the story plot gets more intense, I assure you. It's kinda goin' slow right now (it's to build up the plot) but It's ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN! Hehehe

**Again: ****Next time I post a chapter to this story it will be posted under M **

**Thank you.**

~Sorrowsweet Chiaki Hayashi~


End file.
